Moogle Dance Party
by Alice dra Tasuh Buad
Summary: Kupo, Kuppo, and Mogrika throw a dance party, but some moogles from Terra get angry because they weren't invited... plus Kuja plans to use the party to slip into Alexandria in a moogle suit and once again try to destroy the world... k 4 now, may change.
1. Mogrika's idea

Kupo had been sitting in the bell tower of Alexandria for almost all day with his brother, Kuppo, trying to find the perfect way to celebrate Alexandria being rebuilt when Mogrika, the most beautiful moogle in the world, entered. "If you want the perfect celebration you should make it a dance party, KUPO!" she said.

"Great idea, KUPO!" yelled Kupo. "Where should we have the party? Should we ask that moogle at the castle if he can ask Queen Garnet if we can use the castle kitchen? Or just ask that strange-talking girl in a western-ish outfit if we can use her theatre? I don't think we can use the bell tower, KUPO!"

"I suggest the first option, and if we can't hold it in the castle kitchen we'll ask Ruby, KUPO!" said Mogrika.

Kuppo started the letter and Kupo flew up the tower and pulled the rope that rang the bell for his secret stash of kupo nuts. He handed one to Mogrika and one to Kuppo and started to make invitations.

__

You're invited to a dance party in celebration of Alexandria being rebuilt.

Hosted by: Kupo, Kuppo, and Mogrika

Where: Alexandria Castle Kitchen or Ruby's mini-theatre

When: August 18th at 8:00 PM Alexandria time (Remember that if you live on the forgotten continent!)

Send a letter by Mognet if you won't be there or want to bring Kupo nuts.

Thank you with lots of KUPO,

Kupo, KUPO!

Kuppo, KUPO!

And Mogrika, KUPO!

"Nice Invitations, Kupo, KUPO!" said Mogrika.

"I haven't added the finishing touch, KUPO!" said Kupo as he tied a Kupo nut to each invitation.

"Even better, Kupo, KUPO!" said Mogrika.

Kupo stuffed his last Kupo nut in his mouth. "Kupopo!" he shouted happily.

"Kupopo!" Mogrika said, nicely putting the Kupo nut Kupo had given her earlier into her mouth.

"Moguta is kupo for kupo nuts, KUPO!" said Kuppo.

"And my name is Kupo, so I'm Kupo for kupo nuts, KUPO!" said Kupo.

"YAY, KUPO!" shouted Mogrika.

"Well, what in tarnation?" said Ruby, entering. "I ain't never seen a moogle with fur as shinin' as yours, darlin', do ya'll use superslick?" she asked.

"Yes, KUPO!" said Mogrika.

"Well, I overheard ya'll talkin' 'bout a dance party fer ya'll cute moogles, ta celebrate Alexandria bein' rebuilt! Ya'll can hold it at my mini-theatre!" shouted Ruby.

"Um… That's correct," said Mogrika. "We're having a dance party… Um… Thanks for the offer… we'll get back to you."

Ruby did a weird dance she had made up when joining Tantalus, apparently, it was her victory dance.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's note: I hope I did alright with Ruby's talking. Thanks for reading!


	2. Imitations

"I hope you don't dance like that at the party, KUPO!" said Mogrika.

"You darlin' lil creatures invited me? I like ya'll even more!" yelled Ruby.

"Um… thanks, KUPO!" said Mogrika, not willing to say no…

"And I love how you darlin' lil creatures keep shoutin' Kupo, Kupo! It's so adorable…" said Ruby.

"Um… KUPO, KUPO!" said Mogrika.

"Kupo, Kupo, Kupo, KUPO!" said Ruby.

"Ruby… can you stop imitating the moogles, please?" asked Vivi, walking into the bell tower.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Darlin'!" she yelled.

"Darlin', Darlin', Darlin'" said Blank, imitating Ruby.

"Blank, ya sound like a duck or something, can you stop?" asked Ruby, making fun of Blank.

"Grr… Why don't you stop imitating the moogles and I'll stop imitating you," said Blank.

"I ain't a duck, Blank," said Ruby.

"Yer darn tootin' you ain't a duck," Blank once again imitated Ruby.

"That don't sound nothin' like me!" she shouted.

"Ruby, every heard of a double negative?" asked Blank.

"What in tarnation?" she asked.

"Well, you ended up saying that it does sound like you using double negatives," he said.

"Blank, yer makin' my head hurt," said Ruby.

"It's not my fault you never went to school," said Blank.

"I did too go ta school!" yelled Ruby.

"Whatever, Zidane can't find Queen Garnet for some reason, so he wanted the moogles to help look," Blank delivered the message and left.

"Sounds like fun, KUPO!" said Kupo.

"Let's go, Kupo, KUPO!" said Mogrika.

"What about Kuppo, KUPO?" asked Kupo.

"I'll pass, Kupo, KUPO!" said Kuppo.

"Alright, Kuppo, KUPO!" said Kupo.

"Let's go find Queen Garnet, Kupo, KUPO!" said Mogrika.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's note: So you know, the main couple in this story is Kupo & Mogrika. : )


	3. Cards & gifts

"Have you checked the Harbor, KUPO?" asked Mogrika.

"Yes," answered Zidane.

"The Royal Chamber?"

"Yes."

"The chapel?"

"Yes."

"The library?"

"Yes."

"The Resting Place, KUPO?"

"No! Thanks Mogrika, oh, and can I use a tent?"

"Okay, KUPO!"

"Thanks," said Zidane after he used the tent and was leaving for the boat.

"To the _Resting Place_?" asked the soldier who rows the boat from town.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go find Garnet," said Zidane as the boat was rowed towards the resting place of Queen Brahne. When the got there, he stepped off the boat and handed the soldier 100 Gil.

"You don't need to pay me for the ride," said the soldier.

"I know, but I wanna help you to save up for that luxury airship cruise," said Zidane.

"I wasn't saving for a luxury airship cruise, King Zidane, you'd better not cheat on Queen Garnet or you might end up as an oglop like Lady Hilda turned Regent Cid into… Wasn't it seven years ago?" said the soldier.

"Well, thanks," Zidane walked toward the grave where he saw Garnet.

"Scan-Oh, it's you, Zidane," said Garnet. "I was just thinking about you."

"Oh?" said Zidane.

"Yes, and I want you to have this," she handed him a package. "I want to celebrate Alexandria being rebuilt by your side at the royal box with a play on the Prima Vista V; you remember the improvised version of 'I Want to Be Your Canary' by lord Avon?"

Zidane opened the package and found within it Dagger's first ever weapon… the Rod. "This is…"

"Yes… I thought since your Dagger helped me decide my new identity and helped me become who I am today I should give you this."

"Dagger…"

"Zidane…"

"Just kiss already!" came Eiko's voice from a nearby bush.

"Eiko!" said Garnet. "I have a gift for you, too." Garnet threw the Garnet that Beatrix had given her into the air and Eiko caught it using a float spell.

"This is a Garnet?" asked Eiko.

"It was once a stone just like any other," said Garnet and Zidane at the same time. "But the stone made a wish, 'I want to shine.'"

"I'm gonna shine someday, too!" said Eiko happily.

"Of course you are, and we'll all be there to see."

"Except me, do you know how boring it is babysitting a thirteen year old girl?" said Amarant from the bushes.

"Amarant? Oh no I didn't expect you… so I didn't get anythi- Um… Ragtimer Card?" she offered the card to him.

"I don't want anything but freedom from this brat," said Amarant.

"Typical Amarant, I shall take her shopping in Treno, city of nobles, and you are free to do as you please as long as you leave the resting place…" said Garnet.

Then two Bermecians jumped down to greet them. "Hi Freya, Fratley, Dagger is taking me shopping in Treno," said Eiko. "And we're gonna play cards, too, Dagger the Ragtimer Master and Eiko the Mog Master!"

"In that case, I'll tag along, I'm Freya the Mimic Master," said Freya.

"I Guess I'll tag along for this year's Card tournament…" said Zidane, "Did you know that moogle in the palace plays cards?"

"Aww… with Zidane Tagging along we won't be able to have any girl talk!" said Eiko.

"Let's leave the brat and the Queen off in Treno, we'll all go to Lindblum…" said Amarant.

"Ah, yes, let's take the Red Rose II for the journey," said Garnet.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's Note: Thank you, Thank you, chapter three is up! A bit more serious in this chapter, but it'll get back to fun in an instant when you read the next chapter!


End file.
